Veneno
by Pixie'66
Summary: Intento pensar en la información que tenia, estaba prácticamente en ceros, bufo una vez mas y metió sus cosas en la bolsa, se encamino a la puerta con un paso lento y pesado. Todo seguía muy confuso aun; ser niñera todo el verano NO seria lindo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Digimon no es mio, tampoco sus personajes.**

_Prologo._

-No, no no no no no NO- grito una adolescente de unos 17 años a su madre.

-Sabes cariño, dejo de ser una pregunta hace mucho, tiempo-

-No me importa, no puedes obligarme, ME NIEGO, no saldré de mi cuarto NUNCA- recalcando esto ultimo mientras se dirigía a su habitación; para su mala suerte, su madre grito la frase mas temida de esta chica.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que cancelar algunas tarjetas, ya que nadie las usara-

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, eso no, ella sabia que su madre sabia su debilidad, pero nunca pensó que la utilizaría de una manera tan vil, y menos por una acción tan simple como no querer hacerla de niñera en sus vacaciones de verano; las cuales por cierto ya tenia planeadas con sus amigos con un viaje a la playa.

Encendió el coche y se dirigió a la dirección que le había indicado su madre, ya habían pasado 4 días después de la discusión. Ahora la chica ya no se sentía tan enojada al respecto pero seguía sin entender porque su madre quería que la hiciera de niñera, no es como si les faltara el dinero, de echo eran una de las familias mas ricas de Odaiba y tampoco había hecho nada tan malo como para que le cancelaran las vacaciones. Bufo una vez mas antes de bajarse del coche.

Cerezos 402- Dijo para si misma- Bueno, aquí vamos- Metió sus cosas en la bolsa, se encamino a la puerta con un paso lento y pesado, la casa era enorme, casi del mismo tamaño que la suya, esto solo la hizo sorprenderse aun mas, porque alguien con tanto dinero dejaría al cuidado a alguien que nunca había hecho algo así?. Intento pensar en la información que tenia, estaba prácticamente en ceros, solo que el chico que tenia que cuidar había quedado recientemente ciego y que sus padres trabajaban mucho.

Todo seguía muy confuso aun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok , esta idea salio MUY rapido, de verdad quiero continuarla, es mi primer historia sobre anime y como ultimamente ando muy metida con esto de digimon (Ademas de que los personajes son tan fanfic-eables :))<strong>

**Que dicen? Les gusta la idea, en el prox capitulo se entendera mas la historia no se preocupen ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1<em>

Un joven rubio se levanto por la mañana, sus ojos azules se abrieron y los restregó con sus manos, mas por costumbre que por necesidad. Escucho el timbre sonar e hizo una mueca de molestia, era muy temprano aun como para que alguien llegara, ademas su padre estaba de viaje, no podia imaginar quien era.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su baño, el sabia donde se encontraba todo en su casa, así que no tenia la necesidad de andar con bastón en ella, lo cual lo hacia sentir realmente bien, bueno si Es que bien podría ser la palabra adecuada, para el bien era sinónimo de menos patético. Mientras se bañaba escucho como alguien abría la puerta, supuso que seria Sora Sorasu 'estilista personal' como solía autonombrarse. A el realmente le molestaba que le ayudaran para escoger su ropa, sabia que podía escoger cualquier cosa y a nadie le importaría como se veía, pero su madre había insistido tanto al respecto que prefería que le escogieran la ropa a escuchar los gritos de su mama por teléfono por el mismo tema.

Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cadera, mostrado su formado pecho, se dio cuenta que Sora seguía ahí por el perfume de violetas que siempre se ponía, el mismo se lo había regalado en la Navidad pasada, secretamente le hacia feliz que aun lo usara.

-hoy es un día lindisimo- comento Sora- el conjunto de hoy es de la nueva temporada sabes?

Su repuesta se limito a un "hmph" mientras abría las cortinas, y sentía los rayos del sol filtrandose por su ventana, la verdad no hacia diferencia alguna pero de alguna manera le gustaba pensar que algún día podría notarla.

-Por cierto, tienes visitas- continuo Sora con una sonrisa enorme-vamos. Te espero Abajo-

Sora salió Cerrando la puerta de una manera silenciosa, cuando el joven se aseguro que Sora no seguía ahí, se dispuse a ponerse cada una de las prendas que habían en su cama. Para su suerte se le mostraban las prendas cuando se adquirían así no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de que lo vistieran, la verdad eso devastaría al chico.

Entonces recordó que Sora había dicho visitas, no sabia a que se refería con eso, el no esperaba a nadie. Termino de vestirse y bajo por las escaleras de madera de roble, que para el siempre olía de una manera curiosa y cuando las limpiaban como a naranja; en ese momento se tenso. Pudo oír una voz joven proveniente de la sala de estar platicando con Sora. Luego, escucho la palabra "niñera" y su cara mostró enojo, su padre había comentado algo al respecto, pero después del 3er cuidador que había pasado por la casa pensó que dejaría de intentarlo. Ahora estaba molesto, y bastante nervioso; Aunque claro que esto ultimo nunca lo diría. Llego a la sala de estar donde le diría algunas cosas a su "niñera", se iría y entonces su vida seguiría se curso normal; o eso es lo que creía.

Entro al cuarto y se sintió por un momento feliz, no sabia quien era pero emanaba mucha alegría combinado con un olor a cerezas.

-Quien eres- dijo el chico con una molestia notoria

-Eh..- contesto la chica con una risa nerviosa- mi nombre es... Mimi Tachikawa- dudo un momento- tu,nueva niñera-

-Sora- dijo el rubio- deja que la señorita Tachikawa y yo hablemos un momento por favor-

Los pasos de Sora se oyeron mas lejanos y fue entonces cuando el chico decidió hablar.

-Cuanto quieres?-

-Cuanto quiero de que-dijo la chica dudosa.

-Dinero cariño, dinero-Bufo- cuanto quieres para irte-

La cara de la chica se veía muy molesta, nunca la habían insultado, mucho menos insinuando que era una vendida.

-Mira, no se con que clase de gente estés acostumbrado, pero yo no soy como ellos- continuo- yo no vine por el dinero.- Lo cual era completamente cierto, su madre nunca le había hablado de una compensación o algo por el estilo.

Una risa cínica recorrió la habitación-tu crees, que si yo creyese eso estaría así?- no eres diferente, eres igual que todos.-sus ojos denotaban furia y solo para alguien que lo conociera bastante bien, sabría que también tristeza.

Se escucharon unos suaves sollozos, el chico se preocupo, ¿Porque estaba llorando esa chica? No le había dicho o hecho nada malo, se sentía apenado al respecto, ¿Era bipolar?-O.. Oye, ¿que te sucede?- intento encontrarla, pero no sabia donde podria estar, es como si se moviese de un lugar a otro- Te sientes mal o algo?

-No- respondió Mimi con enojo- yo no necesito nada de gente como tu- continuo acercandose mas a el- solo para que lo sepas no vine por el dinero, ni siquiera por ti- arrastrando las ultimas dos palabras- Sabes… yo tampoco quiero estar en este lugar, no quiero terminar como tu, un insensible e idiota que no sabe identificar entre la gente y sus emociones. No quiero siquiera que me relacionen contigo- la chica dijo todo esto realmente sorprendida, nunca había sido tan grosera con nadie, menos con un desconocido.

El chico estaba sorprendido, esa era una respuesta que definitivamente no esperaba, la mayoría de las personas solían temerle y nunca se habían atrevido siquiera a levantarle la voz. Sonrío; un sentimiento masoquista lo estaba recorriendo, porque quiera ahora que esta chica se quedara?- Toma asiento, por favor...- Se acerco lentamente al sillón de una sola pieza que tenia cerca- Yo...- dudo, esas palabras salían muy raramente de su boca- lo siento, no debí insultarte de esa manera, no fue cortes-

La señorita Tachikawa quedo sorprendida, como había cambiado tanto esa persona?, hace unos minutos la había tachado de todo y ahora le estaba pidiendo disculpas, pensó por un momento que no podría ser tan malo si sabia pedir perdón, y tomo asiento en el sillón mas cercano a el. Había algo en sus ojos que no podía dejar de verlos, eran azules como el zafiro, pero no era solo su color, parecían cansados, como los de una persona después de haber vivido mucho, pero con un brillo como los de un niño después de jugar- Esta bien, fue mi culpa también, tal vez no debí de reaccionar de esa manera-

El joven sintió la presencia de la joven cerca de el y sonrío- Señorita Tachikawa, digame sobre usted por favor-

Mimi dudo, ya no sabia que esperar de esta persona, quería darle un poco de tolerancia extra por el hecho de ser ciego, pero ella nunca había sido esa clase de persona, no diferenciaba a la gente por sus discapacidades o preferencias ni de una buena o mala manera, pero decidió continuar por lo que habia llegado hasta haya- Bueno pues mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, pero puedes decirme Mimi solamente- sonrío- Tengo 17 años, estoy en el ultimo año de preparatoria, si te interesa saberlo estudio en la Preparatoria Publica del Norte- pudo ver una ligera mueca de sorpresa en el rostro del joven, se preguntaba si tenia algún prejuicio con la gente que no tenia tanto dinero como el, no es que Mimi no pudiese ir a una escuela privada, pero simplemente no le apetecía, la gente y el ambiente de esa clase de escuelas nunca le había gusta

do- Mi madre dijo que tenia que hacerla de niñera, y bueno solo eso, nunca me dijo de quien, ni porque.- Se hizo un silencio de unos momentos, podía ver el rostro del chico dudar un poco, no sabia que estaba pensando.

Sabes, mimi- sonrío- creo que tienes razón, debería darte una oportunidad- Mimi se sorprendió por la altanería simulada de esta persona, ella lo ultimo que quería era quedarse en ese lugar, o eso era lo que creía- Empiezas hoy, tienes alguna pregunta?

La cara de Mimi reflejaba una ligera sonrisa, una pequeña e inexplicable sonrisa- Si, de echo quiero saber tu nombre-

-Ishida, Yamato Ishida, y tengo 18 años por si te lo preguntas, Bueno- suspiro- si tienes alguna otra pregunta puedes ir con Sora, ella te explicara que hacer, estaré en mi habitación, nos veremos luego-

Mimi solo asintió, sabia que Yamato no podria verla, pero no parecía que le interesara mucho su respuesta. Aun no estaba completamente consciente de todo lo que había sucedido.

El joven Ishida subió a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en la cara que trataba desesperadamente de ocultar, a unos cuantos metros una chica delgada de cabello corto y cafe sonrío casi tanto como Yamato. Había escuchado toda la conversación, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ella pudo notar una parte del Mat perdido en esa conversación, realmente esperaba muchas cosas de esa chica.

* * *

><p><strong>LISTO!,El capitulo me salió rápido en realidad, quería explicar un poco mas las cosas el 1er cap. estuvo medio flojo y este un poco también, pero tenia que dar un poco de introducción a los personajes (Que tampoco dije nada importante la verdad) Pero ahora sabemos de quien se trata,( Ahora si ya empieza la cosa buenaaa) mas adelante sabrán que fue lo que sucedió con mat y todo eso ;) (y también sobre la relación de sora y mat) <strong>

**Por cierto cuando mat dice nos vemos, no es tan literal, pero no se me ocurrió una mejor manera de decirlo. Alguna idea?**

**Gracias a olos princes aiko chan y Rolling Girl por el Review, Saludines :L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen :C.**

* * *

><p>2<p>

Me quede anonada por un momento, cuando vi a Ishida salir de la habitación me relaje un poco mas y pude regresar a la "normalidad". Hice un recuento de los hechos, la verdad no había avanzado mucho en mi 'investigación', de hecho ahora tenia mas dudas, porque alguien de 18 años necesita niñera?, mejor aun, ¿Porque la niñera tenia que ser yo? Antes de poder iniciar con alguna paranoia apareció Sora, la chica que había estado conmigo antes de que Ishida llegara.

-Eso fue interesante Mimi-

Dude un momento- A que te refieres con eso- no me molesto en absoluto cuando me llamo por mi nombre, yo misma se lo había permitido, pero esta vez lo había dicho de una forma peculiar.

-A tu conversación con Matt obviamente-

-Matt?- Solamente recordaba haber hablado con ella e Ishida, ¿a quien se refería con Matt?

-Perdón- respondió dándose cuenta de mi confusión- me refería a Yamato- río suavemente- es la costumbre.

-oh, esta bien, supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a esta casa-sonreí.

-¡Excelente idea!-Exclamo Sora, ve vamos- Dijo tomando mi muñeca- te enseñare la casa-

Sora se mostraban muy Feliz mostrandome la casa, empezamos por la cocina, donde también conocí al chef llamado Ryo Usuki y su ayudante Hitaki Timochi , al igual que las otras dos señoras que ayudaban a arreglar la casa. Debí admitir que era una cocina muy linda y bastante bien equipada, eso me ilusiono mucho, podría aprovechar mi tiempo en esa casa cocinando con la ayuda de Usuki y Timochi, la verdad esque amaba cocinar, pero mi cocina no estaba tan bien equipada y siempre había alguien revoloteando por ahí que no me dejaba cocinar a gusto, era mas bien como mi hobby secreto.

-Linda eh?- bromeo Sora al ver mi cara - sabes cocinar?

- Solo postres-conteste avergonzada- me gusta mucho-

-Bueno no creo que Usaki tenga problema en enseñaste alguno de sus platillos- sonrió- pero ven, vamos todavía falta mucha casa.

La casa se constituía de dos pisos y un enorme jardín; todo decorado en forma muy moderno, nada que ver con mi casa, que era mas bien clásica y un poco rústica; Sora me enseño casi toda la casa, en el primer piso el único cuarto que falto fue a lo que Sora llamo el 'estudio' y me pidió que solo entrase ahí se si me requería, aunque solo me enseño el cuarto de servicio me indico donde se encontraba el cuarto de cada quien, ademas del cuarto de visitas; el cuarto de Ishida era el ultimo, salía un fuerte sonido, como de música metalera o algo por el estilo. Sora hizo una mueca extraña y suspiro. Después de eso fuimos al jardín, tenia una alberca enorme y muchas flores hermosas de las cuales Sora se jactaba de cuidar ella sola, ademas en el fondo había una pequeña cabaña, era muy rústica y linda, era de solo un piso, pero estaba todo muy bien acomodado, también tenia un jacuzzi y una terraza, pude visualizar una guitarra azul tirada en la cama, intente preguntarle a Sora sobre ella pero solo me cambio de tema excusadose con enseñarme la cochera; había un Mercedes negro dentro muy moderno el cual me explico Sora se ocupaba para los mandados, después pude ver una moto rojo con negro realmente hermosa, me acerque sin darme cuenta a ella y la toque lentamente, con admiración.

-¿Sabes andar en moto?- pregunto Sora

-No, bueno- una risa nerviosa salió de mi- siempre quise aprender pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea, dice que es muy peligroso- respondí avergonzada.

Sora desvío su vista de mi y poso sus ojos en la moto, Una sonrisa melancolía se formo en su rostro y cambio de tema rápidamente.

El timbre de mi celular nos sobresalto a ambas, sonreí avergonzada y conteste.

-Moshi Moshi-

-Mi, que Bueno que te encuentro, estuve llamando a tu cosa y nadie me quiso decir donde estabas- Dijo todo de golpe

Reí un poco antes de contestar- Tai tranquilo, no me abducieron los extraterrestres si es lo que piensas, estoy trabajando-

Se hizo un silencio prolongado, entonces Tai recobro el habla- Mi, estas en problemas?, no puedes hablar?, necesitas que llame a la policía?- dijo la voz aterrada de Tai.

Una risa sonora escapo de mi boca inundo la habitación, sabia que el hecho de que trabajara podía sorprender a cualquiera, pero nunca creí que de ese modo- Tai, en serio estoy trabajando, pensé que ya te lo había dicho-

-Si, pero pensé que era broma de mal gusto-río- Mimi Tachikawa trabajando, quien lo diría-

-Al parecer mi madre lo dice, por cierto necesitabas algo, tengo que trabajar-

-Quería avisaste de la fiesta de Ken esta noche, nos complacería con su presencia bella dama?-

-Claro- reí nerviosa como siempre que Tai me hablaba de ese modo- Después de trabajar iré a tu casa, nos vemos-

-Hasta no ver no creer Tachikawa- y colgó.

Calvez me estaba timando muy enserio el termino 'trabajar' aun no sabia siquiera mis obligaciones y solo llevaba un pedazo de día.

-Mimi- dijo Sora sacandome de mis pensamientos, había olvidado completamente con quien y donde estaba, sentí mis cara calentarase, ahora Sora tendría un pésimo concepto sobre mi-Todo bien?-

-Si, Perdón-conteste apenada- todo esto es nuevo para mi, no se que hacer o como comportarme-

-Esta bien, tranquila- dijo riendo un poco- de echo de eso quería hablarte-

Mi cara se volvió una cosa confusa, no sabia de que me estaba hablando.

-Hablo de tus obligaciones, son realmente muy sencillas, tienes que estar aquí y ayudar a Matt si Es que necesita algo. Por cierto, también puedes utilizar casi todas las instalaciones de la casa, a la familia Ishida no les molesta eso, ademas estas en vacaciones deberías divertirte un poco-

-Wow, nunca pensé que fuese tan , fácil- confesé

- es un trabajo muy sencillo, el único problema es Matt- luego callo como si hubiese dicho algo indebido- es un poco difícil-

Quede callada un momento, no tenia nada que responder, estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando una melena rubia entro a la cochera.

-Tachikawa, ven conmigo- dijo entrando abruptamente, con una voz bastante grosera, como si estuviese molesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Wup, que querra Matt?<br>Se que me tarde ,mucho con este capitulo perohabia estado muy ocupada y n me habia dado tiempo. Ahora si ya subi este ando en la mitad del otro. Reviews?  
><strong>


End file.
